Christian Blake
|gender = Male |affiliation = |title = Detective |tv series = Daredevil (4 episodes) |actor = Chris Tardio |status = Deceased}} Christian Blake was a corrupt detective who worked for the New York City Police Department. Stationed in the 15th Precinct Police Station, he secretly worked for Wilson Fisk, but was later assassinated by Fisk in an attempt to publicly discredit Daredevil. Biography Crooked Detective Working for Wilson Fisk Blake rose to the rank of Detective in the New York City Police Department and Carl Hoffman was his frequent partner on investigation cases.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring He and Hoffman became paid by Wilson Fisk. Fisher Investigation and Foggy Nelson]] Blake and Carl Hoffman were put in charge of a murder case in which Karen Page had been found after seemingly murdering her co-worker Daniel Fisher in her apartment. Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson were assigned as her lawyers. Page was released from prison when a prison guard attempted to murder her in her prison cell. Blake and Hoffman were left with no choice but to allow Nelson and Murdock to take her from the prison; although Blake threatened to beat up Murdock if he continued talking down to him. It was later proven that Page was innocent. Killing Piotr ]] A few days later, Piotr was being interviewed by Blake and Carl Hoffman after he was arrested, trying to kill the man in the mask. Blake and Hoffman told Piotr that he was going to be in prison for life because they had discovered the body of a shot blind man in a nearby taxi cab. Blake told him that he needed to reveal some detailed information to avoid persecution. Piotr revealed that he worked for Wilson Fisk; upon hearing this, Blake and Hoffman debated on who was going to take the hit. Hoffman was chosen and Blake struck him in the face. Hoffman watched as Blake then killed Piotr, while he called on his police radio that Piotr tried to take his gun.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Cell Phone ]] James Wesley sent Blake a text with the locations of the warehouses owned by the Russians that would be exploded, in order for Blake and his unit to arrive shortly afterwards and kill any survivors.Daredevil: 1.06: Condemned Blake was confronted by the masked man for the death of Piotr; as the masked man began to break his arm, Blake alerted him that the Russians believed he was responsible for the death of Anatoly Ranskahov. The masked man then knocked Blake out, stole his cellphone and later used it to try to find Vladimir Ranskahov. War with the Russians ]] Blake and Carl Hoffman inspected one of the four buildings destroyed in the Bombing of Hell's Kitchen. He found a Russian thug critically injured but alive; Blake asked him where Vladimir Ranskahov would go, since Ranskahov was not killed in the destruction. The thug knew nothing, even after Blake tortured him. Blake then shot him in the head and ordered all other police officers there to shoot in the head all Russian survivors. 's efforts at work]] Blake later responded to Officer Sullivan's distress call when he was attacked by the man in the mask in a warehouse. Blake ordered his men to surround the warehouse where the man, Ranskahov, and Sullivan were holed up. They were approached by Ben Urich who had arrived to investigate the story; he asked Blake and Carl Hoffman for a statement but they gave him nothing but sarcasm. When Urich asked if it was true that the masked man had taken the young officer hostage, Blake demanded to know where he got his information from; however Urich did not betray any of his sources. 's sniper]] When the television film crews arrived, Blake mocked Urich by telling him that his breed of journalism no longer mattered in the world of television. Urich remained confident and claimed he still had a lot of good stories in him and Blake and Hoffman would likely end up in one of them soon. Blake called for a S.W.A.T. team to stand ready outside the building to execute Sullivan and the masked man, only to be questioned by Urich, who noted that there made been no hostage negotiations. While Blake tried to push Urich out of the area, he was shot in the shoulder by a sniper under Wilson Fisk's ordersn. Betrayed and Murdered about Wilson Fisk]] Blake fell into a coma after his shooting and eventually woke up in the hospital a few days later. Fearing he would be assassinated, Blake was put under armed guard while he stayed at the hospital. Carl Hoffman came to visit him, but in reality he had been sent by Wilson Fisk to assassinate him to ensure Blake did not reveal Fisk's part in his shooting. Hoffman injected Blake with poison but was attacked by the masked man moments afterwards. As Blake felt the effects of the poison quickly killing him, he revealed to the masked man Fisk's plans and vital information to bring down his organization before dying.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Personality To be added Equipment Weapons *' ': The SIG-Sauer P226 is one of the standard weapons of the New York City Police Department, and Blake carried it as his service weapon. He used it to kill Piotr during an interrogation for revealing Wilson Fisk's name, tried to grab it when the man in the mask attacked him outside the 15th Precinct Police Station, and used it again to kill any Russians that survived the Bombing of Hell's Kitchen. Relationships Allies *New York City Police Department **Carl Hoffman - Friend, Partner and Killer **Brett Mahoney *Wilson Fisk - Employer *James Wesley † Enemies *Daredevil *Ben Urich † *Piotr † - Victim *Ivan † - Victim *Nelson and Murdock **Matt Murdock **Foggy Nelson **Karen Page Appearances References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:New York City Police Department Detectives Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Carl Hoffman